The stories of teal and red
by seijuro407
Summary: So basically this is a collection of Akakuro pairing story Whatever pops out of my head. please read it! Fem!Kuroko, but if you want i could write Yaoi. But! Fem!Kuroko X Akashi Seijuro. Please enjoy [Chapter 5: Because of a plane crash, Akashi forgets about Tetsumi. when he remembers her again...] Rated T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**Sooooo sorry for making another story~! I just want to read something that Kuroko having a fever and and Akashi will be the doctor~! *eyes sparkling***

**Anywayyyyyy please enjoy and and REVIEW~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB! If i did, there will be a scene wherein Kuroko is sick and and Akashi will take care of him and and and...!**

**Please Enjoy~!**

**Note: Fem!Kuroko, set after the winter cup. Pairing AKAKURO! Well there's a littleeee Kagakuro but you need to squint your eyes. **

**~o~oOo~o~**

"I should have stayed at home" Kuroko mumbled to herself.

Right now, she is on her way to school. She is fully aware that she have fever, however he dismissed it because she thought that it will eventually go away by the time she left their house.

Oh how she was wrong...

"Kagami-kun good morning"

Kagami stared at the teal haired teen infront of him. Why is she have slight pink hue on her face? Kagami didn't know.

"Hey...umm are you okay?" he hesitantly asked the teal haired teen infront of him.

"Yes, why? Is there something wrong?"

"You look...very tired...?"

"Is that a question or a statement?"

Kagami was about to answer however...

[Ding dong...ding dong]

The bell rang, indicating that all of the student should be already inside their respective classroom. And that includes, the two of them.

"Holy cow! We need to go!" The red haired teen screech. And he dashed towards their classroom. The teal haired teen just sigh and walk towards their classroom.

Curse this fever.

-/-/-/-/-

Every hour passing her fever is getting worse. But she hid it with her usual blank face. She is glad to misdirection, none of her teacher for the day didn't notice that she is sleeping on their class. However a certain dark red haired teen keep on glancing at the teal haired teen behind him.

"Psst hey kuroko!" he whispered to his shadow.

Kuroko looked up at her shadow with her eyes half-close half-open. "What is it kagami-kun?"

"Are you really okay? You shouldn't sleep in our class. If the our teacher caught you, you're screwed" the dark red haired teen warned

"I'm fine, really. You should concentrate at this subject more than me. Please don't mind me kagami-kun."

"Errr...Okay if you say so. But tell me if your not feeling well okay?"

Kuroko showed a small smile, which made kagami blush a little "Okay...I will"

-/-/-/-/-

The day went slow and painfully for Kuroko. She couldn't concentrate at anything because every time she move a little, a sharp pang on her head is always felt. But nevertheless, she keep on pushing her self.

Its time for their basketball practice, well they won vs Rakuzan, but it doesn't mean they have the right to just fool around and do nothing. They need to train more because their manager (And also a regular player) in the basketball team-Kuroko Tetsumi- is 100 percent sure that her boyfriend and his team will get their revenge next winter cup.

She planned a small battle between the fresh-man and the senior's. And then again the fresh-man is in the lead. Thanks to her and a certain dark red haired teen.

Her passes are slow and weak this time. And the whole team notice it. They keep on asking her 'Are you okay?' but her answer is still the same 'I'm fine. Please don't worry about me' and she flash a small smile.

"Don't let the monkey score a basket!" their captain shouted

The dark red haired teen's eyes twitch upwards because of the insult. But he didn't made a comment, why? He love his life.

Right now Kuroko Tetsumi has the ball on her palms, she heard Kagami shouted from the another half of the court 'Pass me the ball!'

And she did. However she needs to put a lot of force so that the ball can get there, and she putted all of her energy on that pass.

In result? She collapsed.

A hard sharp blow of whistle is heard. All of them looked behind them and saw their manager and also one of their regular player on the cold hard ground, much to their horror.

"Kuroko-chan!"

All of them rushed to their manager. Her breathing is slow and hard, her face has a little hue of pink. Riko put her hands on her forehead and withdraw it.

"She's burning up! Somebody get a water and a towel! Kagami Carry Kuroko-chan!" Their coach ordered

Kagami was about to pick her up (Bridal style), however the gym door was violently opened. All of their attention is divert to the door.

There standing is a certain red-haired with heterochromatic eyes. Named Akashi Seijuro. He glared at them (More like he glared at the other red haired) with his heterochromatic eyes shouting 'I will kill you if you touch her'.

He made his way to her girlfriend. His eyes is filled with rage when he face the whole serin team. They just gulp in fear and wish that a hole is there so they can hide. It would be much better to die inside a hole than to die in one Akashi Seijuro's Hands.

"Why did you let her play? Can't you see that she has a fever? Or all of you are blind?" he asked coldly and harshly

"S-sorry Akashi-san but Kuroko-chan said many times that 'I'm fine please don't worry about me' but i swear if i know i won't let her play!"

Akashi just stared at them with a cold stare (More like he glared) and picked up his girlfriend. And left the gym without another word.

-/-/-/-/-/-

**Kuroko's house**

Luckily Her girlfriend handed him a spare key so that he can enter their house INCASE of emergency.

Akashi laid Kuroko on her own bed and he stared at her. He sat at the edge, and brush using his fingers some teal colored hair on her forehead. He noticed how hot is she. Akashi kiss her forehead and left the room to create some food and to get some medicine.

"...-sumi...Tetsumi"

Kuroko Tetsumi was forced to open her eyes. She's still tired, so why in seven hell would somebody wake her up?

"Tetsumi you need to eat and drink you medicine"

When her vision was cleared enough, he saw a heterochromatic eyes staring at her. "Sei-kun... You're here.."

The owner of the said eyes gently smiled at her and once again kiss her forehead. "Sorry to disturb your sleep. But you need to eat and drink medicine so you can get better. And of course i'm here, What kind of boyfriend am I if i let my future wife sick?"

Kuroko couldn't help but blush at his statement "Sei-kun stop saying something like that"

"Stop saying what? I'm just saying that because I'm 100 percent sure that your the girl i will marry in the future. Besides, your the only girl that made me ran all the way to Tokyo."

Kuroko giggled at him "It must hard for you. I'm sorry for the inconvenience"

"What inconvenience? When it's you i can do everything" he simply stated

"Really?"

"Really. You know me better that anyone else"

"Then...cook me something"

Akashi remained silent

"Don't tell me that the great emperor doesn't know how to cook?" she teased

"I-its normal"

Kuroko laugh at him

"Hey! I bet Daiki and Ryouta even that Kagami Taiga can't cook" he defended

"Kagami-kun can cook. He cooked me something" Kuroko said. Which made Akashi kinda jealous

"Sei-kun don't be jealous okay? He just wanted to let me taste the new dish he invented."

"But of all people why you?" he accused

"Because i showed up the moment he was finish. Well...i don't even know that he was cooking"

Akashi looked at her, he knows when Kuroko is lying or not. But the two of them vowed to each other that no matter what happened. The both of them will never ever lie to each other.

"I love you Tetsumi"

Kuroko blushed like tomato. She was completely off guard. So she hid her self under her blankets, which made akashi chuckled.

"I hate you Sei-kun"

"Here you need to eat after that you need to drink your medicine. Do you want me to feed you?" akashi offered

"I can eat by myself" was her stubborn reply

Akashi just watch as Tetsumi pick up the spoon from the bowl. The sight is cute akashi thought. He snatch the spoon from her hand and gestured that she should open her mouth, so she did. When tetsumi declared that she is full, Akashi stop feeding her and its time for the worst part, drinking bitter medicine.

"Tetsumi..." Akashi warned

"I don't like medicine"

Akashi sigh "Fine if you don't want to drink it..."

Tetsumi watch as Akashi put the bitter medicine inside his mouth.

"Sei-kun that's my medicine" she told the red haired teen, but the red haired teen ignored her and drink a water.

What happened next surprised the hell out of Tetsumi. Akashi press his lips against her lips. And she have no choice but to open her mouth and taste the bitter medicine.

"Sei-kun that's mean of you" she stated as she pout

"Well atleast that medicine is sweet than i thought" he teased

Sometimes Tetsumi just wonder if this Akashi Seijuro is the feared captain of the whole Generation of miracles.

"Stop saying those kind of stuffs"

"I love you" and then again Akashi caught her off guard.

"I'm going to sleep. Oyasumi" she stated as she cover her self to hide the red hue on her face

"Hahaha I know you're blushing" Akashi said as he pinch her cheeks

"Shut up."

Tetsumi swear to god that once Akashi had a fever? He will taste the same medicine and the same treatment he gave her this day.

**~o~O~o~**

**Okay...that's my first time writing romance...I hope you like it? Uhhh thanks for reading~! *Hides under a large hole***

**Please leave a review~!**

**-seijuro407-**


	2. Chapter 2

**Like i said i will update if something popped out of my mind :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own KnB! But i wish i do :')**

**Note: Tetsumi Kuroko is getting married with someone she doesn't love! And Akashi Seijuro will save her no matter what!**

**Enjoy and review!**

**This chapter is inspired with the song ['Crash the wedding' by Busted.] Please listen to that song will reading this chapter :)**

**~o~oOo~o~**

"But father!"

"NO! You and Kise Ryouta will be married in two days and that's final!" His father declared

"I don't want to! Try putting yourself in my position! I don't want to marry Someone i don't love!"

"Stop that nonsense! I made my decision you and Ryouta will be perfect for each other. Ryouta is a charming man and rich! Our company and his company needs to be in partner so we will be the most powerful company in Japan! The only way to do that is that you two needs to be married"

"So all you care is about the company not me? YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" Kuroko Tetsumi shouted. Yes She shouted

"DON'T BE SELFISH! Ryouta love you. And i'm sure that kind of man will be easy to love"

"NO! You don't understand at all! I already love someone!"

"WHO? That jobless Akashi Seijuro?! Stop being blind! That man can't give you all you want! Atleast Ryouta can, he can give you nice life, kids, money, Everything!"

"There's one thing that he can't give me..." Tetsumi said weakly "He can't give me my happiness... Atleast Sei-kun can..." With that Kuroko Tetsumi ran out of the room

-/-/-/-/-

"Why Tetsumi?!"

"I'm...getting married in two days...That's why i'm breaking up with you...i don't want to hurt you..."

"Do you love this guy...?"

"No..." she answered weakly

"THEN WHY!? Because I'm not rich as him? Because I don't have Job? Because your Father disapprove me?"

"Sei-kun believe me or not you the only guy i lo-"

"Then why don't you cut off the engagement?!" Akashi harshly cut her sentence

Kuroko looked at her feet she can feel that her eyes are starting to tear up

"No answer huh...? Then...okay. I will cut of our communication with each other. Goodbye Tetsumi, i hope you will enjoy your life with...him"

'No! Sei-kun don't leave me...'

As soon as Akashi is out of the sight, Kuroko Tetsumi fell on her knees as she cry silently.

-/-/-/-/-

"You look so beautiful Tetsu-chan~!" A pink haired teen squeal

Kuroko smiled weakly at her "Thank you Momoi-kun."

"Why do you seem so sad?" The pink haired teen asked her childhood friend

"How would you feel if the man that i'm going to marry is..."

"Don't tell me you don't love this man!?" Momoi or should we say Aomine-Momoi Satsuki gasped

"Yes. Your right. That's why i envy you Momoi-kun that the man you marry is Aomine-kun the person you love the most"

"Then...why don't you just ran off?" the pink haired teen suggested

"And what? Hide? That will be pathetic..." the teal haired teen said as she try to stop her tears from falling

"Well...do you love someone?"

"Yes I do."

"That's Great! Where is he?"

"We broke up two days ago..."

"Oh..."

Silent covered the whole room. All you can hear is soft cries that is coming form the teal haired teen

"Tetsu-chan..."

"I know...I Know its time..."

-/-/-/-/-

'Akashi if you really love this girl you will never let go of her'

Midorima Shintaro's statement still linger's at one akashi seijuro's mind. Like it was mocking him.

'Because True love last forever'

'You will regret if you let her go that easily'

'You will be the loser'

Right now Akashi is running like his life is in danger if he run slow.

'Please Kami-sama let me be on time...!' Akashi thought even though he's tired from running all the way to the church where the girl he love the most is going to get marry with the guy she doesn't love.

"THERE!" he shouted as he saw the church

-/-/-/-/-

"If somebody is objecting with this marriage please speak now or forever be silent" the priest said.

Kuroko Tetsumi prayed that someone will object...she waited.

Momoi Satsuki really wanted to object because she knows that her childhood friend doesn't love this guy. But she could'nt bring her self to do so.

"No one? Then lets pr-"

"TETSUMI!"

There standing infront of the church's door is the man that Tetsumi would love to spend the rest of her life

Tetsumi felt that hot tears fall form her cheeks. She looked at Kise Ryouta hoping that he will let her go.

"I love you...but if your happy with him, then i will be happy too" Kise Ryouta said to the teal haired teen as he let go of her hand.

"Sei-kun!" She said as he run towards the still panting red haired.

"Tetsumi I'm so sorry will you forgive me? I love you so much. I'm sorry please...be with me" Akashi said as he hug her tight

"I love you too Sei-kun. And yes...i would be glad to be with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Have my future with you"

Everybody cried at the beautiful scene infront of them. This is what you called true love.

"TETSUMI! Your making the wrong choice again!" his father hiss

"I don't care about you father. All you care about is the company!"

"GUARDS! Get the man!" tetsumi's father ordered

"WAIT!" a voice stop the guards from moving

"Please Kuroko-san...Let Kurokocchi live happy with him. I let her go, let her be happy."

"But Ryouta! How about the company deal!"

"What company deal?" he questioned

"You said that your company and my company will be partners if the two of you get married"

Kise laugh at him which made Tetsumi's father confuse

"Why are you laughing?"

"Its because you made a mistake"

"What...?"

"I'm not the real son. I'm just adopted. Which means that if me and Kurokocchi got married nothing will happen between the company"

"So...who's the real son of your parent's company?"

"The red haired man that was standing infront of the door." the blond simply said as he point a finger at the red haired

"No way... Sei-kun?" Tetsumi looked at the red haired teen

"That's true. I'm the real son. I just pretended that i don't have job. Because i want to have a normal life."

"Well then Father... Am I making a wrong decision?" Tetsumi asked sarcastically

"I don't understand!" Tetsumi's father shouted

"Well you will never understand. I am the real son of the company you want to be partnered up." Akashi said with a smug look on his face

Kuroko Tomi realize his mistakes "I'm so sorry Akashi-sama! Please forgive me!" he said as he kneel down to Akashi

"Fine I forgive you. But..." Kuroko tomi can feel the deadly aura from Akashi "I will never forgive you from pressuring Tetsumi to be married just to be a powerful man."

Kuroko Tomi gulp hard

"That's why i made a decision, Tetsumi and I will be married in L.A and we will start a new life there. If you object, i will make sure you will wake up one day with no house nor money" Akashi threaten darkly

"I-I understand."

"Tetsumi my love, when do you like to be married with me?" Akashi asked the teal haired teen while stroking her cheeks

"Maybe...tomorrow?" She suggested

"Tomorrow that will be perfect. Ryouta i want you to arrange us a private plane to L.A right now or else..." Akashi didn't even bother to continue his sentence

"Y-yes!"

"I will make you the happiest girl alive Tetsumi"

"I'm already the happiest girl alive if i'm with Sei-kun"

And their lips made contact with each other.

_That's true love. You don't need money just to be happy...If your with the one you love, You can call yourself that most happiest person alive in the world._

-o-o-o-o-

**Okay... So what do you think? Please tell me you like it! PLEASEEE! And note this is my first romance story so forgive me, neh? SPARE MEEE!**

**Please review~!**

**My Story T-E-T-S-U-Y-A the chapter is almost done. I will post it tomorrow or maybe later :)**

**Note: 'Tomi' means wealth in japanese. I think that name fits kuroko's father personality here in this story :) If not...well... I dunno~!**

**-seijuro407**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter was suppose to be uploaded yesterday, but my laptop suddenly shut down and the charger of it is broken i can't upload it :) But everything is fine now. And maybe this chapter in kinda Short?**

**(!) I updated this story TWICE! (!)**

**Enjoy and please review~!**

**Happy new year~!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket. But i wish i do**

**Note: Set after the winter cup. Wherein Akashi is jealous because Mayuzumi is being close to Tetsumi. A little MayuKuro, but Akakuro!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

Its a beautiful Saturday afternoon. And you can see a grey haired teen and a teal haired girl eating at Maji Burger. Well the grey haired teen named Mayuzumi Chihiro is eating while the Teal haired girl named Kuroko Tetsumi is drinking her favorite vanilla milkshake.

"Kuroko-san" Mayuzumi called the attention of the girl infront of him

"Yes? Do you need something mayuzumi-kun?"

"Ah i-its nothing" 'Damn it Chihiro tell her you like her already!'

Well as you can see since Seirin won the winter cup Mayuzumi fell in love with the teal haired girl at first sight. That's one of the reason why he invited the teal haired girl to have a 'Date' with him today.

After eating together, they decided to go to a nearby park. Where Chihiro 'will' try to confess his feelings towards Kuroko.

And its a good thing that only few are spending their time in the park despites its Sunday.

Muyazumi notice that Kuroko is staring at the kids that's playing inside the park. A small smle adore her beautiful face. And mayuzumi couldn't help but asked the teal haired girl

"Do you like kids?" he asked

"No i don't like kids, because i love them." the teal haired girl answered

"Why?"

"I don't know...maybe because they are cute and adorable"

"I see..."

After there small talk, none of them speak. Kuroko just stare at the small innocent kids. While Mayuzumi just stare at the teal haired girl.

"You know what... Maybe some day you'll be a great mother" Mayuzumi suddenly said out of blue

"You think so?" she asked. And mayuzumi just nodded

"Kuroko-san... Can i tell you something?"

Kuroko stop staring at the kids and turn her attention to the grey haired teen

"Sure anything" she answered shortly

Mayuzumi took a deep breath 'This is my chance' he thought

"I actually li-" "Chihiro and Tetsumi"

"Akashi-kun..."

"Akashi-san.."

"What a surprise to see you...together" Akashi narrowed his eyes

"What are you doing here Akashi-san?" Mayuzumi asked trying not to be sound rude but he was beyond piss because he 'almost' almost confess to the teal haired.

"Am i not allowed to visit tokyo for a while?" he glared at the grey haired teen "And i could ask you the same thing to you too" he spatted

Kuroko sense the dark aura coming from the two of them. Kuroko looked at the glaring contest between the grey haired teen and the red haired teen.

"I'm just here to know more about Kuroko-san"

"Oh really? And care to tell me why do you have a sudden interest on her?"

"She's a shadow just like me. I just want to know her experience being a shadow like me"

"Well i'm sure that's not your **pure** intention."

"What do you mean by that Akashi-kun?" Kuroko said. She decided to speak up

"And how did you know that?" the grey haired teen narrowed his eyes.

"I know everything Chihiro."

'So i'm totally being ignored here' kuroko thought as she sigh mentally

Mayuzumi shot him a glare which Akashi gladly return the glare. Kuroko was piss but she did show it instead she announce

"I'm going home. Mayuzumi-kun thank you for spending your time with me today. I enjoy it"

"Wait! Let me atleast accompany you home" Mayuzumi said

"No i'm okay please continue what the two of you are doing."

And Kuroko left the park leaving the two of them

"She's mine, Chihiro. Hands off my property will you?"

"She is not yours'. I never heard that the two of you are dating each other."

"I will make her mine. Just wait and see. I won't lose to you"

"Let see about that"

And the two of them left the park.

-/-/-/-/-

Its 8:30 in the evening and the events this afternoon still linger in Kuroko's mind. Not until she heard her cellphone ring. She glance at the LCD screen

'Akashi-kun'

And Kuroko is not that rude, so she answer her cellphone

"Hello Akashi-kun?"

"_..."_

Kuroko didn't get a reply

"Akashi-kun?"

And once again silent was the only reply she got from the red haired teen. Not until...

"_Go outside your house"_

And Akashi hung up the phone call leaving a very confuse teal haired girl. But she went out of her room and she went downstairs. She walk toward the door of their house and twist the door nob.

"Akashi-kun" she mumbled

Akashi being Akashi Seijuro saw at the corner of his eyes a shade of teal.

"Tetsumi would you like to go out with me this very hour?" he offered

"But its already night time..."

Akashi chuckled at her "Don't worry i will drive you home safe and sound."

And Tetsumi has no choice but to go out with the red haired teen. Akashi started to drive to a place that Tetsumi didn't know where.

-/-/-/-/-

"The view up here is beautiful..." Tetsumi said as he saw the no doubt a beautiful sight right infront of her.

Akashi and Tetsumi are in the highest cliff not to far away from the city. Tetsumi didn't know why but Akashi bring her here. And she is thankful

"I never thought that our city is beautiful from afar..." she mumbled to herself but loud enough to be heard by Akashi

"The city's light looks like stars..."

"You know what? My mother once showed me this place before she died." Akashi stated

"Oh..." was Tetsumi's short but you can see a trance of sadness in her voice

"Beautiful...isn't it?" akashi asked

"Yes..."

"Beautiful...just like you"

That statement made tetsumi blush a bit

"Stop saying thing like that" she said

"I love this place...but i love you more..."

"This place is beautiful but can't be compared to your beauty"

"This place is full of sad memory...but with you we can make wonderful memories here"

Right now Kuroko Tetsumi is red like Akashi's hair.

'What is this? Some kind of confession coming from Akashi-kun?' she thought

"Yes... Can't you see Tetsumi? I love you since the day i met you"

Now that sentence made Tetsumi looked at the red haired teen with wide eyes.

"Y-you w-what?" she shuttered

Akashi walk towards her and garb her right hand. "I love you since the day i met you" and he kiss her hand

"Kuroko Tetsumi will you be my girlfriend? I promise i will take care of you, i will cherish you, i will never ever hurt you. I promise. Just be mine"

Kuroko felt tears escape her eyes, Akashi notice it and wipe them with his fingers

"i-i never thought that A-Akashi-kun also feel the same way i feel..." she said as more tears escape her eyes

"Can i take that as a yes my dear Tetsumi?" Akashi asked as he wipe the tears

Instead getting an answer from the teal haired, she hugged hug him tight like if she don't, the red haired would forever disappear.

"I love you Tetsumi."

And Akashi claim her soft lips. While sharing a passionate kiss, fireworks started to pop gracefully at the sky.

This is one of Kuroko Tetsumi and Akashi Seijuro's best night.

**OMAKE:**

Its Sunday morning, Kuroko Tetsumi remembered Akashi's confession yesterday night. She was glad that the boy she love, is inlove with her the whole time.

Someone messaged her

To: Tetsumi

From: Sei-kun

_Good morning my love. Have a nice breakfast._

_P.S._

_I love you more than my life. Take care._

Tetsumi smiled at his boyfriend's message

-Meanwhile at Rakuzan Gym-

"Sei-chan is smiling!" a loud voice which belongs to one of the regular player

"NOOOO! Its the end of the world!" they (Reo, Kotarou, and Eikichi) screech

"Is it bad to smile?" a _sweet _voice asked which made them gulp

"A-ah n-no" all of them shuttered

"W-why are you so happy Sei-chan?" Kotarou dared to asked

"Well its just that my long time crush is now my girlfriend and future wife"

Mayuzumi spit his water. Akashi smirk at his reaction

Mayuzumi shot Akashi a glare.

But Akashi don't care. After all... Kuroko Tetsumi is _his_ property now.

And Mayuzumi can't change that Fact anymore

~**o~O~o**

**So did you like this new chappy? I hope you do~! I updated this fic TWICE because... I got a LOT of ideas for this story :) **

**Happy new year Everyone~!**

**Review!**

**-seijuro407-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the new chapter :) This is kinda short? I guess... This chapter just pop out of my mind because i saw myself wearing glasses and it looks...good on me XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko no basket! If i do... Akakuro here Akakuro there Akakuro everywhere~**

**Note: Wherein Kuroko was force to wear reading glasses, A little bit MidoKuro But AKAKURO is the main pairing!**

**~o~oOo~o**

**Tetsumi's PoV**

I don't know why and when, but everytime i read my novels and some books my sight is getting kinda...blurry? And its really hard to squint my eyes. Sometime i can't finish what am I reading because of that problem. So I told my mom and our conversation is like this...

-_Flashback-_

"Mom can I tell you something?"

"Oh! Tetsumi-kun how long have you been there?"

"I just got here Mom." Kuroko Tetsumi simply stated

"O-oh...What are you going to tell me by the way?"

"Well these past few days everytime i read my sight is getting a little bit blurry..."

"Oh my!" her mother gasped "We need have to visit a doctor. Change your clothes!"

-_End of flashback-_

And that's why i'm here at a eyes specialist. We are just waiting for the result and we can go home already... Or not

"Kuroko-san..." the doctor who examined my eyes called my mother

"Yes?"

"Its a good thing that you decided to have an early check -up, Your daughter needs to wear glasses everytime she reads books and novels, but her eyes needs to adjust first so she needs to wear it the whole week and It will help to lessen the blurry your daughter is seeing. I recommend she should wear it for one whole month" the doctor said

"But mom i don't want to" i don't know why but i feel like I sounded like a child at my statement. But i really don't like wearing glasses!

"Tetsumi-kun you need it do you want to have a bad bad eye sight?" maybe my mother is threatening me...

"Can i choose the frame?" i asked politely

"Of course you can! Anything that is available for today"

So i look for the frame that will look good on me. I spotted a light blue squared glasses. Well the glasses are close to Midorima-kun's glasses but it looks more comfortable.

-/-/-/-/-

After hours of waiting my glasses are ready

"Tetsumi-kun looks so cute on those glasses~!" my mother squeal in happiness

Then i looked at myself at the mirror...well it does look good on me

~**The next day~**

I feel really odd, maybe because of the glasses perhaps? I don't know...

Now i'm on my way to school and as usual people don't notice my presences. Then classes started

Our teacher is discussing Japanese language my favorite subject, then she called me

"Is Kuroko-kun here?"

I raised my hand and said "I'm here Sir"

Good thing he noticed me and said "Please stand up. Read page- wait why are you wearing glasses" or maybe he blurted out

"I went to a eyes specialist yesterday and she advised me to wear glasses to help my eye sight" i explained. But somehow i felt like all of them are starting at me

Before i know it, classes are already over. Its time for basketball practice.

~**Teiko Gym~**

I arrived at the gym a little late because of these glasses why? Because i always bump someone, its really hard wearing one. I envy Midorima-kun for wearing them since birth.

And as expected Akashi-kun is already checking the attendance.

"Ryouta"

The blond haired raised his hand "Here Akashicchi~!"

"Daiki"

A tanned teen raised his hand "Here *Yawn*"

"Tetsumi" and he called out my name

I raised my hand and said with a low voice "I'm here Akashi-kun"

Everybody looked at me- yes everybody- even Akashi-kun.

"Tetsu! Why are you wearing glasses!?" Aomine-kun shouted

"Because-" i was cut of by Kise-kun

"WHAAA! Kurokocchi so cuteeeee~!" a he hugged me

"Kise-kun...c-can't... B-breath" good thing he heard me

"So Kuroko you decided to wear one too" midorima-kun said as he pushed his glasses up

"Kuro-chin looks yummy with that glasses" murasakibara-kun said

Good thing Akashi-kun helped me

"Tetsumi explain"

"Well these past few days my sight s getting blurry especially when i'm reading. So i told my mom and we went to an eye specialist and the doctor said i should wear them for a week so my eyes can adjust then after a week i can only use them when i'm reading for a whole month"

"For a week?! Isn't it hard for you to practice while wearing them?" Aomine-kun asked, he looked completely surprise

"Hmph. Just to inform you Ahomine it isn't hard to practice while wearing glasses" Midorima-kun said

"Well Midorima, Tetsu is not like you. She just wore glasses yesterday unlike you! Tell me the truth, Are you wearing those glasses since your mother gave birth to you?"

"Of course not! That's absurd."

"Stop it both of you. Tetsumi you are free to remove those glasses if they are getting in the way"

"Yes Akashi-kun"

~**While practicing~**

"Tetsu pass here!" i heard aomine-kun, but due to this glasses i pass the ball to midorima-kun who isn't fully aware of it. And i accidentally hit him on the stomach, which cause him to clutch his stomach

"Midorima-kun i'm so sorry" i said as i bend down to help him

"Its okay i also made a mistake like that the first time i wear my glasses." he stated much to my surprise

I don't know why but when i help midorima-kun stand up i felt a dark aura at the end of the court.

"tetsu i said pass the ball to me" Aomine-kun said "Not to hit Midorima in the stomach. Oh well, atleast something bad happened to him aomine-kun said as he laugh

"Shut up ganguro!"

"Whatever green megane"

-/-/-/-/-

-**Time skip-**

-**Kuroko's PoV-**

Its been 3 days since i wore glasses and its really really hard. I always bump into someone, i miss my passes. I just hope that it will be the end of the month

Right now i'm inside the library together with midorima-kun, the both of us likes to read books. So almost everyday before basketball and sometime after basketball practice we spent our time here inside the library.

The silent between us is comfortable. I notice that my glasses has fingerprints maybe my fingerprints? I opened my bag and look for the cloth that is use to clean any dirt in the lens of the glasses. And i notice that i left the case where the cloth is inside.

Maybe Midorima-kun notice this and he open his bag and gave me the cloth i need

"Well its now like i'm giving you this but this is your lucky item for today" he said

I smile a bit "Thank you very much Midorima-kun" and i removed my glasses to wipe the fingerprints

"You look much more pretty without any glasses" i heard him mumbled

I felt my cheeks heat up a bit "W-what?" i shuttered

"N-nothing, i'm just talking to myself."

I didn't notice the red haired teen just a meter away from us

-/-/-/-

After basketball practice Akashi-kun told me to stay because he has to tell me something

"Tetsumi"

"Yes Akashi-kun?"

Akashi-kun didn't speak instead he move closer to me and put both of his hands on the glasses, then he remove them

"Shintaro is right...you look pretty without any glasses."

I blushed at the statement "T-thank you Akashi-kun"

"But i think pretty is not the right term, Beautiful. You look stunningly beautiful" he said as he smile

I don't know what's happening to Akashi-kun, maybe some alien invaded his brain.

"Hey Tetsumi"

"Y-yes Akashi-kun?"

He placed back my glasses and said 3 word that i will never ever expect that will came out from his mouth

"I love you"

My whole face heated up and i looked at the ground to hide it

"Can't you see? I lik- no I love you. That's why I'm angry at Shintaro because i feel like he is making a move. That's why i let you stay so i can confess to you. My plan is that i will wait for your birthday which at the end of the month, then i'll confess to you. But seeing You and Shintaro together hurt me"

I couldn't help but chuckled

Akashi-kun narrowed his eyes "Why did you laugh?"

"Akashi-kun looks cute when he is jealous"

"Tetsumi.." he said warningly

"And the answer to Akashi-kun's confession... I also love you since-"

I was cut off by a pair of warm lips over mine

"Wait the your glasses are in the way" he said as he broke the kiss. Then once again he removed my glasses then instead of keeping them he threw it at the floor and said "From now on you'll be wearing contact lens so that it will attract less attention because i don't like to share what's mine" and he press his lips over mine again.

**OMAKE**

"Tetsu where's your glasses?" Aomine-kun asked

"Sei-kun broke them" i simply said

"Why did h- WAIT! Who the hell is 'Sei-kun'?"

"That's my name Daiki"

"Good afternoon Sei-kun" i greeted my boyfriend

"Hi my dear Tetsumi your early today. Are you comfortable with the contact lens i gave you yesterday?"

"Its much more easier to use them but it hurts when i put them and remove them"

"You'll get use to it"

"WAIT! Are you two...uhhh..."

"No Daiki were not dating, because Tetsumi is already my girlfriend"

"Since when!?" Aomine-kun blurted out

"Yesterday" Akas- Sei-kun answered

"How!?"

"I confessed to her and she said yes" Sei-kun answered 'calmly'

"Why!?"

"Why? Why don't you run around the whole school because i just quadrupled your training menu?" Sei-kun said as he smile-but even Kami-sama knows that when Sei-kun smile it simply means death

"Sir yes Sir!" Aomine-kun said as he start running

"Sei-kun that harsh"

"No its not... This is" He said and he surprised me when he lean and gave me a quick kiss on the lips

"See? That's harsh. And its a good thing that you're not wearing glasses anymore it will be easy for me to steal kisses from you"

"I'll buy a new pair tomorrow"

"Then i'll just destroy it"

"I hate you" i said and i pout

"Really?"

I smirk mentally and tip toed to reach his level and kiss him. And i could tell that he is really shock

"The score for today is a tie" i stated

"I will win"

"Let's see about that"

_Well maybe wearing glasses isn't bad...after all._

**~o~oOo~o~**

**End for now~ Sorry for the late update :) Hope you enjoyed reading this~! **

**Love all of you :* **

**I'll update soon~!**

**-seijuro407-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so... Let's stop with the sweet moments between the two of them :) But don't worry i'll make sure that you are satisfied with this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own kuroko no basket if i do, I'll make Tetsu-chan a girl and make Sei-kun her boyfriend. I'm dead serious**

**Note: Future Chapter, In this chapter because of an plane crash Akashi forgets about his Wife Kuroko-Akashi Tetsumi.**

**Another note: Pairings Akakuro (Main), Aokise (Fem Kise), Midotaka (Fem Takao), Murasakibara and Tatsuya (Fem Tatsuya)**

**Enjoy and please Review~!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

"I promise you Tetsumi that i will be back next week"

"You don't have to promise Sei-kun, i know that. Take care of yourself, i love you"

"I love you more, and i should be the one saying that to you. I let Shintaro take care of you and our child, Tetsumi promise me that you'll eat a lot and take care of yourself." Akashi said as he kiss her stomach lovingly, then kiss her forehead

"I promise Sei-kun."

And with that Akashi Tetsumi bid farewell to his Husband, Seijuro Akashi. Her husband needs to check their Family's company in London because of some errors. Right now Kuroko Tetsumi is pregnant with Akashi's child.

'One more month until i can see you Tetsuya' She thought as she gently rub her big stomach

-**Daiki and Ryouta-**

"Daikicchi! Make sure you don't look at any girls there in London or else!"

"Ryouta you should know that your the only girl i would love. I'll be back and then prepare for our engagement party"

"Bye bye! I will miss you be back soon okay?"

"Okay okay i will! Love you"

-/-/-/-/-

Everything is going well, The Generation of miracles and Kagami always visit her to check her up and her baby. Mostly Midorima, because if Akashi's wife and son are not in good shape by the time he got home, he will surely kill the green haired teen.

"I'm sorry Midorima-kun if i burden you"

"Its nothing Kuroko, how are you? Are you feeling well or still feeling ill?"

"I'm fine, how about your wife Midorima-kun?"

"She's doing fine. I'll check you up tomorrow i have to leave. Me and Kazanari (**A/N: FemTakao. I don't know how to name Takao as female so...forgive me XD)**"

As soon as Midorima left kuroko sat on their mansion's living room, and out of boredom she opened the television. She is just watching with peace.

'Sei-kun will be home by dinner' She thought happily

Then a maid came inside the living room.

"Tetsumi-sama what do you like for dinner"

She smiled at the maid and said "Anything. Ah and Sei-kun is having dinner here so..."

"I understand Tetsumi-sama"

And the maid left, leaving Tetsumi watching. When suddenly...

-_Ring...ring ...ring-_

Her cellphone is ringing indicating that someone is calling her. Her eyes widened a little bit upon seeing the caller's name

'_Sei-kun'_

'Sei-kun is calling? But i thought that mobiles aren't allowed at airplanes' she thought but she answered the call anyway.

"Tetsumi" she heard her husband at the other line. But not only that, she could hear screams.

"Sei-kun! I thought that mobiles are not allowed at the airplanes? What's happening there?!" she panic

"Tetsumi always remember that i love you no matter what, please take care of tetsuya and please take care of yourself. I'll be back i promise you that."

"S-sei-kun! Please explain, are you alright?! Oh god please"

"I love you Tetsumi, i'll be back, i promise you that"

-_Toot toot toot-_

The line was cut off, Tetsumi stared at her phone with a terrified look.

'Sei-kun will be back, he promised...he promised. He will be back by dinner...he will be back...' She tried to convince her self, but deep inside she knew something was wrong, really really wrong.

**-/-/-/-/-**

**-time skip-**

**-dinner time-**

Kuroko-Akashi Tetsumi is waiting yes waiting for her husband to come home and eat with her. When suddenly she heard her cellphone's ring-tone

'_Midorima-kun'_

She answered it.

"Hello Midorima-kun"

"_Kuroko... Turn on the television..."_

'Midorima-kun sound so...sad?' Tetsumi thought, and she opened their television

Her eyes went wide upon seeing the news about the plane that crushed.

'_This Afternoon a plane that came from London crashed at the sea. 4 people are dead, 21 are currently missing. Here are the list of people who are still missing'_

' _Daiki Aomine'_

' _Isuzawa Yurito'_

' _Haramashi Kira'_

'_Kikichira Seitoshi'_

'_Ishinima Katori'_

' _**Akashi Seijuro'**_

"_tetsumi calm down no need to panic Akashi is missing not dead'_

She heard Midorima from the other line. She couldn't stop the tears falling out of her eyes

"What do you mean i need to clam down!? Midorima-kun, Sei-kun is missing! He's missing!" she shouted, obviously panicking

"_Tetsumi calm down i said! Its okay, everything is going to be okay."_

"Okay? Everything is going to okay?! Are out of your head Midorima-kun!?" she cried out loud

"_Look i know how you feel right now, but your not the only one who is suffering. Even kise is crying when she heard the new. Look you need to calm down Tetsumi, you're panicking too much it will be bad for you and Tetsuya"_

" I don't ca- OUCH!" all of the sudden she felt a sharp pang on her stomach, causing her to drop her phone on the floor. One hand on her stomach one hand at the table to support her self to refrain from falling. Her breaths came hard and she is sweating a lot.

"_Tetsumi! Tetsumi! Can you hear me?! Damn it! I'm going there wait for me!" _Midorima shouted at the other line

"Tetsumi-sama!" she hear the maids scream before she collapsed.

-/-/-/-/-

-**Next day-**

"Kurokocchi...Kurokocchi" a soft warm and sad murmur woke her up

Upon seeing her 'Best friend' she smiled

"Kise-kun long time no see..." and she try to sit up with the help of Kise

"Yeah...its been awhile..." Kise smile but Kuroko know that it was fake

"I'm so sorry about Aomine-kun..."

"Don't worry... Daikicchi called me before the plane crush, he said that he will be back..to me. Because our engagement party will be held next month"

'_I love you Tetsumi... I'll be back i promise'_

Akashi's words suddenly crossed her mind

"K-Kurokocchi Don't cry! It will be bad for Tetsuyacchi!"

She ignored Kise's plead as she continue to cry. Right now Tetsumi forgot that she is pregnant, she knows that it will be bad for her and Tetsuya if she continues.

"Kuroko!" all of te sudden the door was open wide. Reveling Shintaro Midorima together with Kagami Taiga. But Kuroko didn't even bother to look at them as she continue to cry

"Kuroko you need to stop crying being emotional unstable will bring harm to you and Tetsuya" Midorima said as he rub kuroko's back

"B-but...sei-kun is..." she said as more tears continue to fall

"Akashi is still alive! He is just missing!" Kagami stated

"B-but we don't know of he's alive or not! Kagami-kun you know that the plane crushed at the sea! What if Sei-kun is de- OUCH" Kuroko clutch her stomach out of the sudden pain.

"Kuroko! Damn i told you to stop crying! Prepare the car! We need to go to the hospital quick!"

-/-/-/-

-**Hospital-**

"Midorima you need to make her stop from crying. Being emotionally unstable will do no good to her you know that. Its a good thing that the child's grip is still strong, Midorima one more month if she continues the baby's life and maybe her life too is in danger."

"I understand sensei. I'll make sure that her and the baby's condition is good, after all the father of the child requested (**Read: Ordered) **that i should take care of her while he is gone"

As soon as the Doctor left Midorima sigh and entered Kuroko's hospital room. The teal haired girl is awake, wide awake.

"Midorima-kun how's Tetsuya-kun?" Tetsumi asked the green haired man

"Its a good thing that his grip didn't loose, Kuroko you need to stop killing Tetsuya and also you. One more month and Tetsuya can now see the world, can now see his mother and father. You have to stay strong."

"I want to stay strong Midorima-kun...but Sei-kun... I don't know what to do without him..."

"He will be back. Akashi isn't the type of person to abandon his family, Kuroko didn't you promise Akashi that you'll take care of yourself and Tetsuya? What if Akashi came back knowing that his child is dead because you worried about him so much that you forget that your actually carrying his child?" Midorima stated

"He will be sad... Sei-kun loves Tetsuya and he is really excited to see Tetsuya.." she answered weakly

"Then from now on you'll have to follow my orders and stop thinking something that might sadden you"

"I'll try my best..."

-/-/-/-/-

-**Somewhere in an unknown place-**

"Oh you're finally awake!" a girl with pink hair gasped as she saw that the man with red hair trying to sit up

"W-where am I? Why my head hurts?" The red haired said as he clutch his head

"Your at my house! I found you by the seaside and bring you here so i can treat your wounds!" The pink haired said sweetly

"Thank you... May i ask for your name?"

"Momoi Satsuki! Nice to meet you Akashi-san!"

"How do you know my name?"

"I saw your identification card, Oh! Here is your suitcase when i found you at the seaside" Momoi said as she handed him a brown suitcase

Akashi took the case and open it. Then some memories came on his mind

"_Akashi! How about you?"_

"_It will be alright Daiki, take the last life vest... And Please tell Tetsumi that i love her so much"_

'Who is Tetsumi?' he thought

'That name... Is she special? Why can't i remember her face? Only the name... I can't remember anything about her...just the name...'

-/-/-/-/-

"Hello this is Kise Ryouta speaking"

"Ma'am... We found Aomine Daiki"

"WHAT?!"

"Yes Ma'am, please go to the Sakura Hospital"

-/-/-/-/-

"Hi Kuroko"

"Kagami-kun..."

"I just came here to visit you, how are you feeling now?"

"I'm okay just a little bit tired that's all" Kuroko force her self to smile

"You look really pale. Do you want to eat something?"

"No I'm okay. I'm not hungry"

"But Midorima said that you didn't eat anything since yesterday" Kagami stated

"Because I'm not hungry..." Kuroko said as she rolled at the other side of the bed and looked at the window as she cry silently

'Kuroko... I hate to see you suffering like this...' Kagami thought as he stare at his Former shadow

-/-/-/-/-

"What do you mean that he's in comatose!?"

"Kise-san you need to calm down."

"Calm down!? Are you crazy!?"

Then the room's door was open.

"Midorimacchi..."

"I'll handle this." Midorima said to his co-worker

"Aomine is in comatose because he must have hit his head on something hard. Also the bruise and the cuts didn't help at all. But we made some test on him, There's a chance that he will wake up and only suffer headache."

"Midorimacchi please answer me... Possibility of waking up, when he will wake up?"

"I'm not a god kise, but the possibility of him waking up is... 5 percent"

Kise force her self to smile "He will wake up, Daikicchi promised me that the both of us will prepare the engagement party..."

-o-o-o-

**Kuroko's PoV**

Its been three weeks since the plane crashed... Three weeks since Sei-kun is gone...

Kagami-kun always visits me, Midorima-kun always check Tetsuya's condition... And guess what? Tetsuya's condition is getting worse. I skip Breakfast, Lunch, and dinner. I don't have time to eat, i don't want to eat. I drink sleeping pills which cause more harm to Tetsuya, I became more depressed in the past three weeks. Everyone tired to cheer me up, Kazanari-kun and even Kise-kun. All of them are worried about me and my child's condition.

But what can I do? I don't know if Sei-kun is dead or alive...

-/-/-/-

**Akashi's PoV **

Tetsumi... Tetsumi... Tetsumi...

That name... Sound so familiar...

But I can't remember her, everyday i tried to remember her...

Maybe its time to get back to the city...

-o-o-o-

"Tetsumi-chan can i come in?"

"Yes, please come in"

The door open reveling a woman with red hair and brown eyes

"Hello Akashi-san"

"You don't have to be so formal Tetsumi-chan! You and Seijuro-kun are already married you can call me Okaa-san" Akashi's Mother said

"Okaa-san do you already have a new about Sei-kun?"

"Tetsumi-chan... I'm sorry but...no we don't have..."

Kuroko can feel her eyes getting wet again. Ayumi Akashi panic

"Tetsumi-chan don't cry! Ummm Everything will be okay, uhhh I believe that Seijuro-kun-"

"That he will be back?! I'm tired! Please just stop..saying that he will be back... I'm tired..."

"Tetsumi-chan..." Ayumi can only stare at the teal haired who is crying like there's no tomorrow.

-/-/-/-/-

-**Kyoto-**

"Atsushi are you done now eating?"

"Not yet... Oh~! A good looking restaurant!"

Himuro sigh, she will never ever get use to her fiancee's attitude. When they arrived infront of the restaurant, Murasakibara dropped his chips which confuse Himuro

"Atsushi? Is there something wrong?"

"Aka-chin..." she heard the giant mumbled

"What?" then she looked at the direction where murasakibara is looking. "That's Akashi! Atsushi call Kuroko-san and Akashi's parents! Tell them we found him!" she gasped.

-o-o-o-

"Kuroko you need to eat!"

"I don't want to Midorima-kun..."

"Kurokocchi... What do you want us to do so you would eat?"

"Leave me alone..." was Tetsumi's short answer

"No! Kuroko i had enough of your stubborn attitude! You're killing Akashi's child! And your even killing your own self! What would Akashi says when he found out that his child is already dead because of HIM and because of YOU! If you want to die don't drag an innocent life with you!" Everybody in the room was shock because of Midorima's sudden outburst. The usual calm and composed Midorima Shintaro just shouted.

Kuroko Tetsumi stared at Midorima. 'He's right... Tetsuya-kun will die if i don't stop doing these things to myself.'

Everybody was shock when Kuroko gently rub her big stomach and said in a ow voice "I'm so sorry Tetsuya-kun if i made you suffer...I hope you can forgive mommy..."

After that she turn he attention to Midorima "Midorima-kun i'll eat now. Please bring in the food" She announced much to everybody' s relief

"Now that's the Kurokocchi I know! I'm so excited to see you Tetsuyacchi!"

-o-o-o-

"What!? You saw Seijuro-kun in Kyoto!? Are you sure Murasakibara-san?!"

"_Hmm yes i am. Aka-chin has red hair right? If yes then... Yeah i saw aka-chin"_

Ayumi Akashi couldn't help but sweatdrop then she heard someone from the other line

"_Atsushi give me the phone! Hello Akashi-san this is me Himuro Tatsuyi, We saw Akashi Seijuro at the restaurant here at Kyoto. I'll give you the place so you can confirm it"_

-/-/-/-/-

"Midorima good news the child's grip is now okay. The child is out of danger, however we still need to watch out for her. The sleeping pill she took greatly affect the child. You need to make her eat more healthy foods, stay her out of anything that can sadden her or stress her."

The doctor that left, Midorima approach Kuroko.

"Midorima-kun how's Tetsuya-kun's condition?"

"Good thing you decided to change yourself, Tetsuya is out of danger. But the sleeping pills you took affected him, we still don't know what is the affect on him... Not until he is born"

"I... I see..." Kuroko's eyes sadden. Midorima mentally panic, good thing that his wife barge inside the room.

"Tetsumi-kun~! I came here to check on your condition~!"

"Shut up Kazanari! This is a hospital" Midorima scold the black haired

"Whatever tsun-tsun shin-chan!" she said sticking out her tongue

"Hello Takao-kun" Kuroko greeted the black haired

"Stop calling me 'Takao-kun'" She stated and pout "I'm already married with that tsundere over there remember~?" she giggled as she point at the green haired

"How many times do i have to tell you that I'm not a Tsundere!?"

"100 more times before i belive you." then she turned her attention to the teal haired-who is sitting on a bed- "Good thing you look much more better Tetsumi-kun!"

-_Ring...Ring...Ring-_

"Oh sorry that's my phone, i'm just going to answer it outside" He said and before Midorima can leave the room he said to his wife "Don't do anything to Kuroko, Kazanari!"

-**Outside the hospital room of Kuroko-**

"Hello Akashi-san? Is there something you need?" Midorima asked politely

"_Midorima-kun, we found Seijuro-kun. I'm currently with him"_

"What?!"

"_Yes i'm telling the truth, but.."_

"But what? Is there something wrong?"

"_Seijuro-kun...doesn't know Tetsumi-chan. Only her name but aside from that, he knows none"_

-o-o-o-o-o-

"Okay I will Midorima-san" and Ayumi Akashi ended the call with Midorima

"Mother who is that?" Akashi Seijuro asked his mother

"Do you know Midorima Shintaro?" his mother asked

Akashi raised and eyebrow "Yes of course" was his firm and sure answer

"Then...Why can't you remember your Wife?"

"I...have a wife? Mother are you crazy? I can't remember me getting married" He stated

"Tetsumi, I'm sure the name sounds familiar"

"Tetsumi... Now that you mention it...yes that name does sound familiar..." Akashi answered

"Tetsumi, Kuroko-Akashi Tetsumi is your wife"

-o-o-o-o-

Kazanari Takao-Midorima heard her husband. She couldn't believe what she heard, especially what Shintaro's requested

"_**Don't let Akashi near Kuroko. Please, not until the child is born."**_

"Is there something wrong Kazanari-kun?" Kuroko asked worriedly when she saw that Kazanari's eyes went wide

"A-ah there's nothing wrong." she answered nervously

"If you say so.." But deep inside Kuroko know that something is wrong

-o-o-o-

"Where is She? Where is Tetsumi Kuroko?"

"Sorry Seijuro-kun... I can't tell you" his mother said with a low voice

"Why?!"

"Because if you show up and tell her that you forgot about her she will be depress! Seijuro-kun its been four weeks since you been missing! She is so worried that she forgot how to eat! She is very depress that she almost kill your own child!"

"Own...child?"

"Yes Tetsumi-chan is 8 month's pregnant with Tetsuya-kun, with your child"

-o-o-o-o-

"Shintaro can we talk outside?"

Midorima and Kuroko was beyond shock when Kazanari called Midorima 'Shintaro' instead of 'Shin-chan'

"Fine. Kuroko we will be back"

-**Outside the hospital room of Kuroko-**

"Why don't you want Akashi-san to get near Tetsumi-kun?"

"Kazanari you don't understand, In my conclusion Akashi is having a amnesia i don't know if its temporary or permanent"

"What do you mean?" Kazanari asked completely shocked

"Akashi...doesn't remember Kuroko"

-o-o-o-o-

"Hello Kise-san, here again to visit Aomine-san?" one of the nurse asked

Kise smiled a little "As usual" she answered

**Daiki Aomine**

**Room 407**

Upon arriving infront of Aomine's room, she knock first before she opened the door

"Hello Daikicchi, i'm here again"

She got no answer but she continued anyway

"You know Daikicchi, Akashicchi is here. He returned. But Midorimacchi didn't allowed him to go near Kurokocchi"

She glance at the sleeping figure and she touch his cheeks and said "How about you Daikicchi, when will you return to me?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Maybe if you let him see tetsumi-kun he will remember her!"

"And what if he don't? Kuroko will be depress again? And what? The child's life in danger again?" he said calmly

"You won't know unless you try..."

"No we can't take that risk again. Not now that the child's condition is getting better"

"but... Tetsumi-kun will now it sooner or later... Why not tell her now?"

"That's why you need to help me hide it from her, can you do it for the sake of the child?"

Kazanari look hesitant "I'll try.."

-o-o-o-o-

-**The next day-**

**-Hospital-**

"Mother may i ask what are we doing here?" Akashi asked her mother

"We came here so we will know what happened to you"

After waiting an hour or so the result is finally released

"Akashi-san your son is suffering from temporary amnesia" the doctor said

"How can he remember again?"

"if he forgets about a person the most important person on his life, he just needs to see that person again and the memories will come back naturally. To speed up the process you need to show him the most important thing between the two of them"

The doctor left leaving Ayumi and Seijuro alone.

"Seijuro-kun do you want to see Tetsumi-chan?"

"If she's the most important person in my life then...i guess its okay"

"Let's go time to meet Tetsumi-chan"

-o-oo-o-

"WHAT!?"

"_I'm sorry Midorima-san but the doctor told us that he just needs to see Tetsumi so he can remember her again."_

"You don't understand Akashi-san, tetsumi and her child's conditon is in the line here. We can't make her depress again"

"_I'm sorry but... Seijuro-kun wants to see Tetsumi-chan now. We are already here at the hospital"_

-o-oo-o-

"Midorima-kun why are you shouting?" Kuroko tetsumi asked the green haired

"Kuroko..." Midorima looked at her. Midorima took a deep breath "You need to calm down, can you promise me that?"

Kuroko didn't know why but the atmosphere suddenly get tensed "Umm Alright Midorima-kun, what is it?"

"Akashi... Akashi is going here"

-o-oo-o-

A certain dark red haired teen is currently on his way to the hospital wherein Kuroko is staying until she give birth to her child.

Everyday kagami will visit his former shadow to check on her and to take care of her aside form Midorima.

Kagami is very happy that he got the chance to see his long time crush. But seeing her suffer because of Akashi makes his blood boil.

'If she only choose me between that akashi maybe she will be more happy with me"

Kagami is fully aware that Tetsumi loves Akashi so much, So much that she choose him over Kagami.

Upon arriving at the hopital lobby his eyes widened in shock and horror when he saw a very very familiar figure. Out of blind rage he walk over him and grab his collar

-o-oo-o-

"What do you mean that he forgot about me?!"

"Kuroko, Akashi is just suffering from temporary Amnesia. He will remember you trust me"

"But what if he don't?! Midorima-kun i waited four weeks and 3 days for him to return and yet...he forgot about me?! Midorima-kun you know that... There's not even a minuet that i forgot about him, always, everytime, i'm worried about him! So why!?" she shouted at the green haired

-o-oo-o-

"Let me go Kagami Taiga"

"What are you doing here?! You are suppose to be dead!"

"Kagami-san let go of Seijuro-kun! Please!"

Kagami looked at Akashi's mother and sigh. He let go of Akashi's collar

"What are you doing here?! After what you did to Kuroko here you are in the hospital like nothing happens!"

"Who do you think you are?" Akashi glared at the taller red haired "They said that Tetsumi is my wife. So basically i'm here to visit her and my child to check there condition"

"What?" Kagami was surprise

"Kagami-san, Seijuro-kun is suffering temporary amnesia right now, so he can't remember Tetsumi-chan..."

-o-oo-o-

-_Knock knock-_

Kuroko and Midorima heard the knock on the door. When the door is now opened Kuroko eyes went wide and can feel her eyes getting wet

"Sei-kun..." she mumbled

**Akashi's PoV**

I entered the room together with Kagami Taiga and my Mother. I saw a beautiful lady sitting on the bed, she looks very fragile. He skin is pale and her hair just reach her middle back. Her stomach is big too which confirm that she is really pregnant. Then i heard her mumble my name... When she mumbled it i felt something warm in my heart.

Just who is this girl?

-**End of Akashi' PoV-**

Midorima, Kagami and even Akashi's mother left the room to give them some privacy. None of them talk, Kuroko is silently crying while Akashi is to shock to do anything

"I heard that you are Tetsumi... Tetsumi Kuroko- Akashi" Akashi asked as he walk to the bed and sat on the chair. Instead of getting an answer form the teal haired, she warp her arm around his neck and cried on his shoulder

"Sei-kun... You're back. You didn't break your promise" Kuroko tighten her hug and cried more

'What promise?' Akashi thought. He returned the hug but he didn't hug her too tight because he might squeeze the child inside her.

" I don't know what promise is that but i would like to say sorry because they told me that you became depressed while i was missing. Sorry for the trouble i cause you"

"I Can wait forever if its Sei-kun"

-o-o-o-

Another week has passed and Akashi still couldn't remember Tetsumi. But he's trying his best to remember her. Akashi can feel that guilt is starting to build in him. Seeing the teal haired everyday, the way the teal haired greet him warmly, the way she says 'I love you Sei-kun' everyday.

Tetsumi wants some fresh air, that's why she is walking together with Kazanari at the Hospital's park. Tetsumi is enjoying the breeze of the wind

'It's been a while since i left the hospital room' she thought.

Then all of the sudden she felt a very sharp pang on her stomach which cause her to scream and hold her stomach. Kazanari panic and help her stand but she notice something.

"She is going to give birth!" Kazanari Shouted, as she run inside the hospital to tell the nurse to help her

-o-o-o-

"M-Midorima-kun...Where's... Where's Sei-kun..." despites the pain she is feeling she manage to mumble those words

"He's on his way, Kuroko tell me the truth how are you feeling?"

"It...hurts...make it...stop"

"Just wait a little longer, can you bare with it?"

"I...can...i have to..."

-o-o-o-

"Where is Tetsumi?!" A man with red hair asked the moment he entered the waiting area

"She's inside, right now she's in labor" Her mother answered

All of them- Kazanari, Kise, Kagami, Ayumi Akashi and Seijuro is praying that she will be alright

Then all of the sudden the door open, Midorima standing there with gloves on his hands and a hospital mask

"Akashi you need to go inside" Midorima said to the red haired

"Me? Why?"

"You can support Kuroko, she needs you"

Akashi look hesitant

"Seijuro-kun do you want to see your child or not?"

Akashi looked at his mother and said "Let me in"

-o-o-oo-o-o-

Akashi never felt so Happy before. His wife is in deep sleep because of exhaustion. Right now Akashi Seijuro is holding his child. The child or should I say Tetsuya Kuroko-Akashi has a teal hair that he inherited from his mother, a pale looking skin complexion form his Mother (again). Akashi couldn't help but shred a tear because of the most beautiful creature he seen, hugged his child as he cry silently.

Then suddenly the hospital's room suddenly open and there he saw his friends and mother on the door.

"Can I hold Tetsuya-kun?" his mother asked

Akashi seems to be so hesitant, it looks like he doesn't want to let anybody hold his child. And his mother pouted at him.

"Come on Seijuro-kun! Give me Tetsuya-kun or else i'll throw you out of the window" Ayumi Akashi threatened

"Fine but don't drop him" Akashi glared at his mother

"Awww~ Isn't tetsuya-kun the most cutest baby in the world~!" Ayumi Akashi poke Tetsuya's chubby cheeks. Which cause Tetsuya to open his eyes. Everyone-including akashi- gasped when they saw the color of the child's eyes. A heterochromatic eyes, Red and gold eyes. Which obviously came from his father.

"Woah! Akashicchi he got your eye color!" Kise commented when she saw the beautiful eyes

Kagami huff "i just hope that he will not be like you Akashi"

Akashi glared at him "What do you mean by that Kagami Taiga?"

"Let's not fight okay? Or else Tetsuya-kun will cry" Ayumi stated as she glance at the most adorable baby she saw

Then all of the sudden they heard a groan coming from the figure at the bed. They saw that Kuroko Tetsumi trying to sit up.

"Tetsumi-kun don't sit up yet! Shin-chan told me that you should rest for awhile" Kazanari scold and held her down not letting her sit up

"Where's Tetsuya-kun?" she asked worriedly

"Oh! Tetsumi-chan here's Tetsuya-kun" Ayumi Akashi gently hand Tetsuya over to Tetsumi

The child seems to recognize his mother, the child let out a cute but short yawn before looking at his mother's eyes and the child smile. Kuroko tetsumi couldn't help but tear up when she saw her own child, she hug him and said "I'm sorry if mommy almost killed you Tetsuya-kun..."

Akashi went up and hug his Family.

Everyone think that it's the most sweetest thing in the world

-o-o-o-o-

Its been two weeks since Tetsuya is born, Tetsumi and Akashi is taking good care of the child. Tetsumi is finally allowed to go outside. They live in the same house, but Akashi couldn't help but feel guilty about everything. After the hard work Tetsumi putted so tetsuya can be born in this world he still couldn'r remember her.

That's why one day Akashi decided to file a divorce papers

-o-o-o-o-

"Are you sure you still want to continue the engagement party? We don't even know if Aomine-san will wake up"

Kise look at her manager with hope in her eyes "Yes, I love Daiki. Even if he stay asleep forever, I'll never ever look at another man besides him."

-o-o-o-o-

Tetsumi Kuroko-Akashi is on her way to the restaurant where Akashi want to meet her. She let Kazanari and Midorima take care of Tetsuya for the night.

She easily spotted the red haired and she approach him

"Sei-kun good evening"

Akashi looked at her and said "Good evening too Tetsumi"

After having there dinner, Akashi decided to get straight to the point

"Can you sign the divorce papers?" he asked bluntly

Tetsumi's eyes went wide when she heard what Akashi asked her

"Why?!"

"I don't like to see you suffering anymore. Why can't you just love another man that will take care of you? After one month that i stayed with you i still couldn't remember you"

"B-but... Sei-kun its okay that you don't remember me...as long as i can see Sei-kun's face everyday i'm happy"

"Well I'm not happy with you" He stated bluntly which cause Tetsumi to cry

Deciding that Akashi will never ever remember her anymore she gave up and said "If that's what Akashi-kun's want... Then i'll be glad to sign those papers"

Akashi felt a pang on his head when he heard Kuroko called him 'Akashi-kun'. Then all of the sudden he can't let go of the divorce papers like he's mind was telling him that never hand those shitty papers to her. But his body won't comply.

Tetsumi stared at the divorce paper she tried her best to make Akashi remember her, but all of her efforts are futile int he end of the day. She signed the paper and said "I hope that Akashi-kun will find his true love. Don't worry i'll try my best to forget about you" and with that she left

-o-o-o-o-

Tetsumi is crying while running, she doesn't care if she bump into someone. She just want to cry all night because of what Akashi said to her.

'I love Sei-kun more than my life, so that's why its hurts...so much' She thought as she shred more tears

"Kuroko?" she heard a familiar voice call her

"Kagami-kun" she stare at him with teary eyes

"Why are you crying? Are you okay Kuroko?" Kagami bend down to wipe the tears when suddenly Kuroko hugged him tight

"Kagami-kun, Sei-kun left me...he left me..." Kuroko cried hard on his chest

Kagami wrap his arm around the teal haired and said "Don't worry i'm here. I will never leave you"

-o-o-o-o-

Akashi stared at the scene infront of him, he felt that something is not right. Seeing Kuroko with that Kagami Taiga makes him feel bad... Like if he let that Kagami near her something will happen that he will regret the rest of his life.

-o-o-o-o-o-

**-Next day-**

"Are you sure about this Tetsumi-chan?" Ayumi Akashi asked

"Yes, besides my parent are waiting for me in L.A"

"Are you going to bring Tetsuya-kun with you?"

"Yes, i'm just going to take care of him alone, ah! Don't worry my parent will help me raise him, i'll come back to Japan if he's 10 years old already"

"Do you want me to accompany you to the airport?"

Kuroko Tetsumi smiled at her "Thank you Akashi-san but I have to decline."

"Tetsumi-chan! Promise me that you will come back here at Japan, please?"

"I promise."

With that Kuroko left the house together with Tetsuya. Akashi Ayumi couldn't stop her from leaving Japan. If she couldn't stop her...maybe her friends can! Ayumi thought as she grab her phone and message someone close to Kuroko

-o-o-o-o-

"Akashi its rare to see you here at my office, do you need something?" Midorima asked the red hair who entered his office

"Shintaro help me remember Tetsumi"

Midorima raised his eyebrow at him "How will i do that?"

"Maybe tell me something about us at the past" Akashi suggested

"hmm well, you see i'm not that close to you and Kuroko but everyday, everytime, you two are always together. I remember when we are in our 2nd year you confess to her and you even cried- tears of joy- when she said 'Yes i'll go out with you' Because of that i always see you smile when you are with her. You even told her 'You're the most important person in my life, please don't every leave my side.'"

And Midorima continue to tell Akashi all about them, like if someone flirt Tetsumi that guy is instantly dead, The way Akashi protect Kuroko, how they express how they love each other, how akashi propose his love for the teal haired.

All of them are coming back to Akashi, The blurry image of him and a girl is now clear as crystal, that girl is Akashi' world. He remembered why he loves the teal haired so much. All of his memory about the teal haired come back to him as fast as lightning when Midorima showed the wedding ring of Tetsumi.

"Here's Tetsumi's wedding ring, while giving birth to tetsuya she gave it to me so i can keep it and give it to her again when you finally remember her again" Midorima stated as he hand over a small box with a small gold ring inside of it

Then Akashi felt something on his finger, he saw a gold ring on his finger. 'Was this ring is right here form the start?' he thought with awe

Then midorima's phone rang indicating that someone message him. He took out his phone and read the message, after reading it he turn his attention to akashi and said "I think you should leave now"

"Why are you telling me to leave?"

"Kuroko... Is leaving Japan, she's going to L.A"

"WHAT!?"

-o-o-o-o-

"Why are you sad? You should be happy because today is your engagement party with aomine" Imayoshi- the ex- captain of too- said

"How can i be happy when I'm here and Daikicchi is still in the hospital, sleeping like a baby?" she asked with a sad low voice

"Oi! Who's sleeping like a baby huh Ryouta?"

A very familiar voice shouted from behind, Kise tuned around and saw a tanned man smiling at her. She let tears escape her eyes and shouted "DAIKICCHI! And she run towards him and hug him tight the tanned man hug her back

"I'm so sorry Ryouta if i broke my promise that the both of us will prepare our engagement party. I'm really sorry" he said as he buried his head on the gold and honey scented hair that he loves very much

"Its okay... Its okay... I'm glad that your awake now..."

"Shhh, stop crying now or else i'll cry too" Aomine threatened

"Then cry until you die Daikicchi" she stated and she giggled

Aomine huff at her respond "And here i thought that you will kiss me because you miss me so much"

"Do you want me to copy Kurokocchi's ignite pass kai and hit you at your face?"

"Uhhh nevermind I'm good"

She laugh at his answer. Aomine wrap his arm on her waist and said "Just be thankful that i love you so much or else..."

"Or else what?" she challenged

"Or else...Nevermind that" Aomine lean down to kiss her lips.

-o-o-o-o-

"SHIT! Traffic!" Akashi cursed and he just cursed. You see Akashi left Midorima's office the moment he heard Midorima said that:

'_Kuroko is leaving Japan, And she's going to L.A together with Tetsuya, they will not come back anymore'_

And now Akashi is stuck at a traffic. Deciding that he will not arrive at time because 10 more minuets until the plane will departure, Akashi opened his car door. And thought 'Who ever the shit wants that car he can take it i don't care anymore. As long as i got Tetsumi i don't give a shit to anything' and he start running

-o-o-o-o-

"Tetsuya-kun will be living at L.A. Just the two of us, Mommy will make sure that you'll grow up healthy" Tetsumi whispered to her child as she kiss Tetsuya's forehead lovingly

'I wonder what's Akashi-kun's doing right now' she thought sadly

'5 more minuet until we leave japan, Five more minuets.'

-o-o-o-

Akashi arrive at the airport at exactly one minuet before the plane leaves, he filled his lungs with air, and began to run to the entrance of the airport, only to be stop by the security guard

"Sorry sir you can't enter without your passport" the guard told him.

Akashi just narrowed his eyes and smirk "Let me in, My name is Akashi Seijuro. If you don't i'll make sure this place will be burn down to ashes" he said casually

The guard seems to recognized the name and start sweating bucket "P-Please enter"

Akashi wasted no time and began to run again, then he saw a figure, a very familiar figure with teal hair carrying a child on her arms.

-o-o-o-o-

'They say that if you made a countdown, the person you're waiting will come' Tetsumi thought

'I guess it won't be harm to try it...'

'10...'

'9...'

'8...'

'7...'

'Hmm maybe this isn't working...' she thought but she continued to count anyway

'6...'

Because of the crowd Akashi is having a hard time

'5...'

'Almost there!' Akashi thought

'4...'

'3...'

'2...'

Akashi trip but he didn't fell on the ground

'1...'

Kuroko Tetsumi glance at Tetsuya-who is sleeping- and smiled

'0...'

"Tetsuya-kun its time to go to L.A" 'Without your daddy'

She is standing up form her sit when suddenly she heard someone screamed her name

"TETSUMI!"

Kuroko gasped when the one who called her name is someone she's waiting for. She turned around to only to see Akashi Seijuro the man she loves the most there standing a meter away from her. Kuroko's eyes is getting wet because of his appearance, not wanting to get hurt again Tetsumi ignored him and continue to walk.

"TETSUMI AKASHI! STOP WHERE YOU ARE!" Akashi shouted as he began to run again and this time he is finally holding her shoulder

"Akashi-kun what are you doing here?" she asked trying her best not to cry

"Don't call me by my last name, please Tetsumi call me 'Sei-kun' again please"

"Why would i do that!?" she raised her voice a bit

"Because i finally remembered you Tetsumi..."

That statement made a few tears escape her eyes

"Shhhh don't cry" Akashi said as he wipe her tears and he hug her "I love you Tetsumi, I really do...please don't leave me alone, please"

"Sei-kun... I will never leave you..."

"I love you Tetsumi i promise you that i will never ever leave you side again...ever"

Akashi suddenly kneel down and showed a ring to her and said

"Tetsumi Kuroko, will you marry me again? I will love you protect you and i will never ever leave your side ever again"

Kuroko cried-Tears of joy- and said "Yes, I will..."

Almost everybody in the airport is touched with the scene infront of them. Its like a fairytale for them

~o~o~O~o~o~

**OMAKE**

~**Five years later~**

"I understand now"

"Hmm i'm amaze Tetsuya-kun, I told my students about that story and they can't understad it" Kuroko Akashi giggled

"Mommy I'm not a child anymore. I'm not like them" Tetsuya proudly said

"Well that's my son for you" a voice said

"Welcome home Sei-kun"

"Welcome home Daddy."

"Are you a good boy today, Tetsuya?" Akashi asked his son

"Yes Daddy. I'm not like the other kids out there you know"

Kuroko Tetsumi sigh "Sometime i wish that Tetsuya-kun got my attitude instead of your's Sei-kun"

"What's wrong with his attitude huh?" Akashi smirk and pinch Kuroko's nose

"Stop it sei-kun it will swell you know" Kuroko-Akashi Tetsumi said and she pouted

"Mommy, Daddy if you two are going to get lovey-dovey i'm going out for a while. I don't want my eyes to burn at the very young age"

"Tetsuya, just admit it that you just want to go out because of Ryouka am I right?"

Surprisingly the calm and always composed son of Akashi Seijuro and Tetsumi Akashi-Kuroko blush "No! I don't like her! Not like you think!" he defended

"I wonder where did you get that Tsundere attitude... From Midorima-kun perhaps?" Tetsumi wondered

"Maybe, after all Shintaro is on your side during the time i'm gone"

" Ah that's right. Hmmm oh by the way when did you start to like Ryouka? And to think that you like the daughter of Kise-kun and Aomine-kun is...surprising" 

"NO! I don't like her! I just like her as a friend!" Tetsuya defended a red hue covering his cheeks

"Oh? I thought that Ryouka is your girlfriend already?" Akashi Seijuro tease and smirk at his son's reaction

"I'm out of here Daddy and Mommy! Both of you are meanies!" and with that Tetsuya ran outside the room with a pout on his face

"Well it looks like half of your attitude is showed today"

Kuroko frown at him "What do you mean?"

"Nothing~ I'm just saying that your attitude like a child is passed down to our child" Akashi said with a playful smirk

"Well i'm okay with that. Atleast your sadistic side is not passed down to him"

"I don't know about that~" He said playfully

"Sei-kun did something happened that i don't know?"

"Hmm well it looks like i can't hide it anymore..." Akashi said as he remove his suit "Tetsuya almost stab his teacher when the teacher said that his answer is wrong"

"WHAT?!"

Akashi chuckled at her reaction "Don't worry the teacher is still alive...for now. And besides Tetsuya is right and the teacher is the one that's wrong"

"I, Akashi-Kuroko Tetsumi, legal wife of Akashi Seijuro and Mother of Tetsuya Akashi, forbid scissors at this very moment."

Now its time for akashi to frown "No scissors allowed?"

"Yes, i'll confiscate all of them starting now." she stated firmly

"Even mine?"

"Yes Sei-kun give them ALL to me. If you happen to keep a pair of scissor I'll stab them into you throat" she threatened

"Then i'll just have to block it so you can't stab me" he countered

"Really?"

"Yes Really. So no effect, you can't threatened me with anything and you can't get all of my scissors" He stated as he smirk. He won again...or not

"Then... I'll sleep with Kagami-kun"

Now that's a bomb threat that caught one Akashi Seijuro's attention

"You wouldn't dare" he narrowed his eyes

"I can, and i will. If you don't give me all of your scissors" She stated with an innocent smile

Looking at his wife he is 100 percent sure that she was kidding

"Fine, I lose." he declared

"Now that's a good boy"

So this is their daily life. In short they live happily ever after.

~o~O~o~

**WHEEEW! That's the longest one shot in the history of one shot's! What do you think? You know this chpater was supposed to be cut into half but i trashed the idea :) Because classes are going to start tomorrow, i can't update so i left you a VERY long chapter! I'll update next week, if i have time :) this is my most longest chapter i ever created!**

**Thank you for reading and I hope that you had fun reading this~! I putted a lot of effort in this chapter.**

**I'm so sorry if there's any typo, it can't be helped right? Sorry for a lot of grammar error!**

**See you next chapter~! (Which is hopefully this Wednesday)**

**Review REVIEW REVIEW~! **

**-seijuro407-**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back~! I just remembered that I don't need to study for our test this upcoming Thursday and Friday, well i don't fail in fact i'm always on top of our class, soooo no need to study~ XD And i just really really want to update!**

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah blah**

**Note: This chapter is really really short! (This idea just pop out of my mind this morning, i dunno why so don't ask!) Teiko arc! This chapter, Haizaki Shougo(I really hate him) try to 'Flirt' with Tetsumi and Ryouta together with his 'New Friends'. Akakuro! And Aokise (I just really love this pairing~!) (Fem!Kise, Still Kise Ryouta though. I can't think of a name that will fit Kise as a Female, if you have please share it! *puppy eyes*)**

**Please Enjoy and REVIEW~!**

**~o~oOo~o~**

A blond haired teen and a teal haired teen are walking along the corridors of there school, when suddenly a random question popped out

"Kise-kun what do you think about Haizaki-kun?"

"I hate him. And he is really a bad person!" was kise's short reply to the teal haired teen infront of her. Kuroko just hummed

"By the way Kurokocchi..." the blond called out

"What is it Kise-kun?"

"C-Can you accompany me later at the fourth string gym?" Kise asked nervously which made kuroko raise an eyebrow at her request

"Sure, but why do you seems so nervous about going there alone?"

"A-ah you see... Haizaki always hang around there during our practice...so..." the blond didn't even bother to finish her sentence

"What are we going to do there anyway?"

"The second string's coach asked me to deliver some papers...and i can't decline because that would be rude of me"

"Why not ask Midorima-kun or Aomine-kun or better yet Murasakibara-kun?" the teal haired teen suggested

"I'm sure that they would decline me easily! Unlike Kurokocchi~!" she answered happily

"What if i also decline?"

"Then I have no choice but to go alone, i guess"

"What time are we need to be there?"

"Before our practice starts~! So Akashicchi won't be mad at us!"

"Well Kise-kun see you at lunch" Kuroko said politely before she entered her respective classroom.

Kise was left alone her classroom is a little bit far, so she needs to walk a little more further than Kuroko. Then she stop when she saw a very familiar figure who is now currently blocking her way.

"Move aside Haizaki" she spatted angrily

"Aw~ You wounded my heart Ryouta~" He said with a flirtatious tone

"I don't care, can you now move? I'm in hurry" Ryouta hiss

"Hm still acting like a cold heart princess towards me, huh?" He stated as Haizaki took a step forward which made Kise step backwards. Haizaki noticed the sudden movement and smirk

"Don't tell me...you're afraid of me~?"

Kise glared at him "No I'm not. What makes you think that i'm afraid of you?"

"If you're not afraid of me, why are you stepping backwards?" He said still wearing the smirk

Then all of the sudden Kise's back hit the wall, which cause Haizaki to trap her whole body while leaning on her. Kise slightly trembled in fear.

"See? You i told you~ you're really do afraid of me~" he purred on her right ear

"Go away from me!" she half-shouted, half-hissed. She tried to push him away but Haizaki is just too strong for her. And Kise is in big trouble because no one is passing because four more minuets until their class start, so that's why all of the students are already inside their classroom.

"What if I don't want to~?"

Haizaki was about to kiss her when suddenly a hard yank from his back stop him from doing so. Aomine practically threw him on the floor, butt first.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Haizaki shouted when he felt a pain on his butt, He looked up only to see Aomine having a fierce look on his face. And if eyes could kill? No doubt that Haizaki is already dead by now

"Get away from her" Aomine spatted while glaring daggers at him.

"Tch! Why do you always show up before i could even enjoy myself!?" Haizaki hissed. He was about to stand up, but Aomine grab his collar and picked him up without any effort

"You will stay away from her, Or else, I, myself will kill you." For the first time Haizaki showed a sign of weakness. Aomine release him and Haizaki immediately ran away

"Aominecchi..." Kise mumbled softly. Aomine looked at her with his usual expression

"What?" He asked lazily

She smile, a smile that came from her heart "Thank you" she beamed happily

Aomine cough before turning his back (to obviously hide his blush) and said "J-just stop being a pain in the ass"

Aomine walk ahead leaving Kise alone.

"AH! Wait for me Aominecchi!"

-o-o-o-o-

-**Lunch time-**

"And that's what happened" Kise said as she took a bite of her lunch.

Right now the whole Generation of Miracles and Momoi are currently having their lunch at the rooftop. Kise told all of them what happened this morning.

Midorima sigh after hearing her story "That's why that Haizaki is no good"

"Midorima-kun is right, its a good thing that Haizaki-kun is out of the basketball club." Kuroko stated. Even though she still wears her usual expression you can see a small glint of anger on her eyes

"Its a good thing that Mine-chin showed up before something happens to Kise-chin" Murasakibara commented

"Atsushi is right. However i would like to know why Daiki showed up at the right time"

Aomine flinch "W-well... I'm also on my way to my classroom but I saw Kise and Haizaki so... Yeah"

"Let me guess, Dai-chan just skip a subject then decided to not skip the next. Admit it Dai-chan!"

"H-how do you know about that old woman!?"

"Bleh! Dai-chan skipping class!"

"Stop it both of you. Well you learn your lesson now Ryouta, never go near Shougo again. You too Tetsumi" Akashi said

"Me?" Kuroko questioned

"Yes, we don't know who is the next prey of Shougo, do we? And besides I don't want you to be near him, what if he do something like he did to Ryouta?"

"Why would Haizaki do that to me? I mean, I have misdirection, so i can easily escape when i see Haizaki-kun" Kuroko stated as she took a sip of her milkshake

"I wish I also have Kurokocchi's misdirection!"

"Then just stick to Tetsu, she can cover your presence" Aomine Stated

-o-o-o-

-**Still lunch time-**

**-With Haizaki and his 'New Friends'-**

"So... You mean you still can't get her? After many months?" a teen with brown hair and black eyes, Named Haramashi Kira said

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know how hard for me to get her! Ryouta isn't like any other girls out there." Haizaki said

"Who's next on your list?" Ishinima Katori asked

"Hmmm, I'm tired with Ryouta. And that Daiki threatened me if i touch her, he will kill me"

"Hahahaha you're afraid with that Aomine? Pffft" Isuzawa Yurito laughed at their 'group' leader

"Shut up! Could you just say something that can help me?"

"Hmmmm, I know that there's another girl in the basketball club... I forgot her name though" Isuzawa said as he rub his chin

"Kuroko Tetsumi is her name" Haizaki said

"H-hey... Kuroko Tetsumi, isn't that the girlfriend of Akashi Seijuro!?" Haramashi gasped the moment he recognized the name

"So what? Isn't it more fun to steal other's property?" Ishinima stated with a dark smirk decorating his lips "And besides, that girl is really pretty. If you ask me she's much more beautiful than Ryouta."

The other nodded at agreement.

"Well, I heard that Ryouta and Tetsumi is going to the fourth gym before practice. Why don't we welcome her~?" Ishinima suggested to the whole group "I will taste that Tetsumi Kuroko, Haizaki you can have Ryouta if you still want."

"Hey what about us!?" Isuzawa, Haramashi and Kikichira (who just arrived) shouted

"Just help us and we will help you if there's a girl you want"

The three of them seems to like the plan "Fine" was their short answer

'Kuroko Tetsumi... My long time crush, I can't wait to play with you' Ishinima thought

-o-o-o-

On the first string gym Kuroko Tetsumi sneezed for an unknown reason.

"Tetsumi are you alright? Are you sick?" Akashi asked his girlfriend

"I'm okay Sei-kun, oh by the way i just need to accompany Kise-kun. She'll just give something, we will be back"

Akashi seems to be hesitant "Okay I'll allow you. But be careful alright?"

"Sei-kun i'm not a kid" Tetsumi pouted at him

"I know, Just stay out of trouble or anything suspicious." Akashi said and lean down to kiss her on the lips but it only last for a short time. But was enough to make her blush

-o-o-o-

"Thank you for accompanying me Kurokocchi~!"

"Kise-kun you said that three times now and its very annoying" Kuroko deadpanned

"Is that so? Well i'm just really hap-" "Hello Ryouta"

Kise froze on her spot when she heard someone approach them from behind. Kuroko turned around and saw a group of guys which is being lead by Haizaki.

"What are you doing here Haizaki-kun?" Kuroko didn't mean to sound rude but she's not in the mood for some games

"Aw~ In the foul mood miss Tetsumi?" a guy with green hair and black eyes said

"Who are you? Why do you know my name?" Kuroko asked the guy

"I'm Ishinima Katori. Why do i know your name? Well let's just say that i have a big crush on you." He stated with a playful smirk on his lips

Usually any normal girls will blush on the statement but Kuroko Tetsumi is not like those kind of girls so instead she said "I already have a boyfriend"

"I know but... I don't care"

Kuroko's eyes widened a bit when she saw the glint of lust on his eyes, she tug Kise's arm indicating that they should run or else something bad will happen to them. Kise got the message easily. The two of them ran.

"Catch them!" Ishinima ordered as the other's started to run

-o-o-o-o-

-**First string gym-**

Akashi can't help but feel that something is wrong, that's why he can't concentrate on anything.

"Hey Akashi are you alright?" Aomine asked the captain

Akashi looked at him and asked "Don't you think Tetsumi and Ryouta are taking long just to deliver those papers?"

"Well... Yeah. It's been already ten minuets since they left. The fourth string gym is just near so they shouldn't take long that long."

"I'm going to look for them" Akashi stated

"I'm going with you" aomine followed behind leaving Midorima Murasakibara and Momoi inside the gym

-o-o-o-

Ishinima and Haizaki easily catched up with the two of them. Ishinima grab and twisted Kuroko's wrist, which cause her to cry loudly because of the pain. While Haizaki garb Ryouta's hair and tug it hard

Right now all of them are behind the Fourth gym string the two of them slam Kuroko and Ryouta's back on the wall and pinned them.

"Hmmm where do i start~?" Ishinima purred on Kuroko's ear "Don't cry my princess, does it hurt~? I know it does~ Don't worry i'll make sure that you'll have fun on our activity~"

Ishinima lean down to kiss her lip but Kuroko keep on struggling much to his annoyance. "Tch! Stop moving you brat!" he spatted and he punch Kuroko's stomach which made her gasped and clutch her stomach

"H-hurts..." Kuroko manage to mumble

"Your fault! Just give me what i want and all of us will be happy" he then grab Kuroko's both wrist and held them up with one hand. He lean down and kiss her collarbone and suck it, after a while he let go of it with a 'pop' sound leaving her a fresh new hickey. "Delicious~ You do taste like vanilla~ My favorite!"

-**Kise and Haizaki-**

Kise can't scream or talk because Haizaki tied up her mouth with her own handkerchief so tight that she can't utter any word.

"Hm now Ryouta where did we stop this morning?" Haizaki purred on her ears

Kise just continue to struggle to no avail, Haizaki is twice her size. Haizaki trail his own finger on her cheeks down to her neck.

"I really love you, you know that?" Haizaki said "That's why i really hate it when Daiki always interrupt us" because he can't contain his excitement, he bite the tip of her ear which cause her to scream in silent.

-o-o-o-o-

"Do you see Tetsumi or Ryouta around here?" Akashi _asked_

"Kuroko-san and Kise-san... Yes! A little while ago the both of them are running" the teen answered

"Running, why?" aomine asked

"There's a group of creepy looking guys chasing them around" the teen pointed out

Akashi's eyes wide "Where's the last time you saw them!?"

"T-they headed towards the back of the fourth gym"

Akashi started to run while aomine followed behind

-o-o-o-o

Akashi and Aomine finally reach the fourth gym not wasting anytime they immediately ran at the back of the said gym. Upon arriving at the back of the gym, Akashi took out one of his sharpest scissors and with blind rage he ran towards the guy who is currently devouring _his_ girlfriend. The said guy grunt in pain when he felt a sharp pang on his side.

He regret looking up to see who stab him, there standing infront of him was No other than Akashi Seijuro. For some reason his eyes turn to the color of bloody red.

Akashi looked at his girlfriend-who is crying- and saw _hickeys_ on her neck. Akashi's eyes is being covered and he is _smiling _

"You dare to put hickeys on my Tetsumi..." he said with a low voice which made Ishinima crawl backwards. "You dare to touch what's mine..." he continued.

Ishinima was about to stand-despite having a stab wound- to run for his dear life however Akashi grab his ankle and twist it in a very odd angle, Ishinima screamed like he was about to die.

"You touched my girlfriend" Akashi repeated and he stab Ishinima's right leg. Akashi look at him, which made Ishinima look very very terrified.

"People like you should die, You touched what is mine, You devoured my girlfriend, you stained her, you marked her and mostly you made her cry."

Ishinima is currently regretting that he is alive, he crawl backwards when Akashi took a step. Akashi was about to throw one of his scissors when a hand stop him from doing so

"S-sei-kun... Stop, you might get in trouble if you continue..."

"Tetsumi are you fine if this guy just-" Akashi stop form shouting when Tetsumi hugged him tight. Akashi's eyes soften and drop all of the scissors he was holding to be able to return the hug.

Tetsumi is trembling, and she is crying on his chest. Akashi wrap his arms around her, his face buried at her silky long hair. The two of them stayed like that for a whole minuet before Akashi let go to deal with the guy infront on them.

"Ishinima Katori... Prepare you self. Both of your parent is working under our company, because of what you did the two of them will lose their job... I'll make sure, I promise"

Ishinima eyes widen and he kneel down infront of Akashi "Please don't do that! Anything but that! I have a little sister who will study this year, and my parents is really working hard for her payment fee for school" he begged while crying

"I don't care" was Akashi's cold reply, Akashi just stare at him. "It's not my problem anymore. And i'll make sure that you will be kicked out of this school."

"P-please Akashi-san! I beg you for my sister, please! I won't do it again. I'm really sorry Akashi-san!" he pleaded

"You don't have to say sorry to me" Akashi's voice is cold as ice "An asshole like you should be gone in this world. Now, out of my sight or I will kill you for real"

Ishinima and Haizaki run despites having stab wounds-from Akashi- and a lot of bruise-courtesy of Aomine-.

"Tetsumi..." Akashi called out, Tetsumi is still shaking while crying "Shhhh, I'm here no one will hurt you."

"Sei-kun...my wrist and stomach hurts..." Kuroko manage to mumble

"Let's go to the nurse office" With that Akashi carried Kuroko bridal style

-o-o-o-o-

"Kuroko-san's wrist should be fully healed within two weeks, i suggest that don't use it until then, for your stomach i already gave you medicine to lessen the pain and please ice it. While Kise-san's ear should be fully healed tomorrow, no worries" after that the nurse left them

"Kise does it hurt?" Aomine asked worriedly. Looking at Kise's ear is painful enough

Kise force her self to smile "I'm okay! Thank you Aominecchi!"

"I'm so sorry Kise..." Aomine mumbled but loud enough to be heard by Kise

"Huh? Why is Aominecchi saying sorry? Hahaha Well I should be the one saying that because i became a burden to you again"

"NO!" Aomine shouted and slam his fist on the wall near him "No...You don't understand me at all!"

"Then...make me understand you..."

"Argh! Don't you get it? I love you okay? That's why i'm really really mad when Haizaki did this to you. And i blame myself for this... I'm so sorr-" Aomine was cut of by a pair of lips on his own, his eyes soften when he saw that the girl she loved the most is kissing him.

-o-o-o-o-

"Don't attend basketball practice, understand?"

"Okay"

"From now on you'll be going home with me and I will accompany you all the times"

"...Is it really necessary?"

Akashi sigh "Yes Tetsumi."

Kuroko sat up and faced him. Akashi's eyes looked at her collarbone and neck there are total of four hickeys on her neck and one on her collarbone. He brushed off the hair strands on her neck.

"I'm really so-" Akashi was forced to stop from talking when Kuroko press a finger on his lips

"Shhh Sei-kun its okay. What is done cannot be undone already. And i'm fine now."

Akashi frown "Are you sure?"

Kuroko smiled "For the fifth time Sei-kun, Yes."

Akashi looked at the wall clock and said "Lets go home Tetsumi"

Akashi gently took her hand and help her get out of the bed. Two hands intertwined tightly, as if one would disappear if one let go.

~**O~O~O~O~**

**At last I'm doneeee~! I'm cooking while doing this chapter XD so forgive me if there's a looot of typo and a loooot of grammar error. English is not my first language its my second!**

**Okay next update is on... January 8, 2019 XD Lol no! Maybe the next chapter is a *drum roll***

**Beach fic~! Meaning all of them are in the beach~! Featuring A over protective Akashi! XD**

**Please Reviewwww~!**

**-seijuro407-**


End file.
